Don't be Afraid
by Harmony283
Summary: Jay wants to get away from Solon. But why? that's what Moses wants to know. Why does Solon care so much about what school Jay goes to? And what will April and Raine say about Genis and Mithos' date? Chapter 3 up! AU Multipairing suggestions wanted! R
1. Just the Beginning

**Don't Be Afraid **

**By Harmony283**

**Summary:** (AU/X-over w/other Tales games), Genis has always been afraid, but he's always played the strong front, never letting anyone know of his weakness. He always tries to help others--especially his friend Mithos. But what if his friend needs more than just friendship? What will Genis do then?

**Pairing(s):** Genis/Mithos mainly, Raine/OC, Moses/Jay, Colette/Presea, Presea/Seles, and any other requested pairings.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ToS, or any of the other Tales series games, Namco does. I do own the plot, and whatever OC's decide to pop in here and there...

**Authors Note:** Well here's my first attempt at AU/X-over with the ToS cast. And yes it takes place in Sylvarant but it's more modern than it was then. This is also my first uploaded shojo-ai, as you can see from the pairings. Also, Genis and Mithos' roles are somewhat reversed in this, and there's a reason for it, so please don't bug me about it. And since I have nothing more to say here...on with the fanfic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle breeze swept over the newly rebuilt city of Palmacosta. After that freak accident almost two years ago, the city had been struggling to repair itself to its former glory. And, now two years later, even though there were still bits and pieces strewn around, as reminders of what had been lost, the city had regained its composure.

It's strong face.

One of the last things to be rebuilt was the old Palmacosta Academy. Though now it was placed farther away from the sea borderline. It was now the center of the greatly enlarged city.

Its blue shingled roof, and white marble front steps only added to the seeming importance of the building--now placed at the center of the city.

Suddenly a soft melody floated in through one of the many windows on the base floor of the Academy. And, if one were to look through this said building--you would see a blond boy of around fourteen years of age, wearing the traditional school uniform. It consisted of the colors green and black. His eyes were closed, holding a pair of rather old looking panpipes up to his lips.

This said boy was in the company of one other, a younger boy who was clothed in a similar uniform, though it was white instead of green. This young boy had silver hair and the most unusual mix of purple, grey, and blue in his eyes.

While the blond boy played his flute-like instrument, sitting on a stool, the younger boy sat on the nearby piano bench, smiling sweetly as the melody floated through the room.

All to soon the blond boy stopped, bringing the panpipes down from his lips and turning to face the younger boy, his cheeks lightly flushed as if embarrassed.

"Ah, um…did you…like that?"

The younger boy smiled, "Of course I did, Mithos! Our performance'll steal the show!"

"B-but are you sure Seles is still…um…y'know, into performing with us? I mean, she's your friend, Genis, so I feel rude asking her…"

Genis' eyes softened, "Don't worry Mithos! She's actually a really easy going girl once you get to know her!"

Mithos looked away, the gentle breeze from the window sweeping over his face, ruffling his blond hair.

And Genis just watched him, yet again wondering how he got to look the way he did. Even though he was a boy, his looks rivaled with any womans. If one didn't know him, they would immediately take him for a girl.

Mithos, of course, noticed his staring and turned back to face him, a curious expression on his face, "What?"

"Oh--uh…um…wh-why are you so…afraid of S-Seles then…?"

"Because," Mithos placed the panpipe on the windowsill, tucking strands of loose hair behind his ear, biting his lip in nervousness.

"Because?" Genis prodded, leaning length ways on the piano bench, almost touching the boys leg.

"Because she's popular and…and no one wants to work with a…a…me…"

"And why not? You're an awesome person Mithos!"

Mithos just shook his head, looking down sadly, "No I'm not…"

Genis immediately shot up from his piano bench, "Don't you dare say that! Don't degrade yourself--haven't we talked about this?"

Mithos just stared up at him, his bright turquoise eyes mirroring perfectly the sadness that they held inside.

This hurt Genis more than any blow could. No matter…no matter how hard he tried, he could never get Mithos to see what he saw…though people--especially his psychology teacher, and the councilors--said he was giving the boy just what he needed--it still didn't seem to be enough.

Nothing ever seemed to be enough.

"Mithos…"

Thankfully the blond wasn't too deep in his own self-pity to let the sadness in his friends voice go unnoticed.

"Genis? What's wrong."

Genis opened his mouth, wanting to say exactly what was on his mind, but quickly shut it. At times like this bringing up something you dislike about a person might not be the best idea.

"Genis?"

He turned to look out the window, "I--well, why don't we go get Seles together then?"

Mithos seemed shocked at this, "B-But--!"

"Don't worry!" Genis pushed away the feelings he had of guilt at not helping Mithos enough with a smile, grabbing onto the shy boys hand, "Everything will be okay!"

Mithos looked down at the ground, mumbling something just under his breath--something Genis couldn't quite hear, before smiling brokenly, "S-Sure…I g-guess so."

The younger boy then proceeded to drag the slightly older, taller boy out of the sunbathed room off to find a certain pink haired sapphire eyed friend of his.

-------------

15 minutes later

"You've got to be kidding me Seles!" A fourteen-year-old girl with brown, slightly curly, hair and cocoa colored eyes whispered sounding quite alarmed at the news that was just shared. Her uniform, green and black with a full-length skirt, swished lazily from side to side as the soft wind meandered by.

"But I'm not kidding, Coral. I don't see why you have to always sound so…so shocked when I tell you these things." Seles, a girl around the same age as the brunette, with short cropped magenta hair and azure eyes--wearing the same green and black uniform--stated rolling her eyes as she fiddled with her skirt once more, making sure the folds hadn't gone crooked from the light playfulness of the wind.

"But _Se-les_! He--you know Mithos is, y'know--" she was pleasantly cut off when she someone rather rudely tapped on her shoulder.

She whipped around only to see Genis standing there with a sour disapproving look on his face, "Mithos is what?" he asked, his tone perfectly matching his expression, all the while Mithos hid behind him--but it didn't really work due to the height difference--with a sad look on his face.

Corals' face pinched up, "And why should I tell you what I was going to say? You…you little sixth grader!" she then looked back at Mithos, eyes narrowing, "And I honest to goodness don't see how you two could be 'just friends' when everyone knows that Mithos G-A-Y, Gay!"

Mithos flinched at the comment, looking away in disgust, either for himself, or for Coral one couldn't tell.

"_Coral_!"

"Hmph, I don't need to be seen around with you people." She made a point to stare straight at Mithos whilst she said this, and also made an attempt to give him a hateful glare as she walked by him.

A few minutes later, silence hung in the air, Seles just blankly staring after Coral--though her visage had long disappeared from view.

Genis just kept a firm grip on Mithos' hand, like had been doing, watching to see what the older boys' reaction would be.

Well, whatever the outcome, he knew the first thing on the blondes mind was to 'get away'. He just hoped that this time it wouldn't be as…violent as it had been last time.

He watched as the wind blew Mithos' bangs in his eyes, watching as a single tear slid down his cheek--pure as crystal--before opening his mouth to speak.

"Mithos?"

With a shaky breath Mithos pulled away, "I'm fine…"

But he didn't sound fine.

"Mithos!" Genis tried to regain his grip on the other boy, only to fail miserably, watching as Mithos turned and ran across the courtyard and into a doorway leading to the guys' dorm rooms.

"M-Mithos…"

"Oh god…" Seles breathed.

"I--I'm sorry Seles. I have to go." Genis smiled apologetically before rushing after Mithos, gaining even more attention from the passerby's.

Seles just shook her head, "That really didn't go as planned."

And then a hand fell on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Care to tell me what's going on, Miss Seles?"

"Oh--Oh! Mr. Bryant!"

"Yes can you please tell us? I saw it from my office window and--"

"Miss April--ah, y-yes I suppose I should since Genis…and this was…"

"Corals fault again?"

Seles merely nodded her head.

Mr. Bryant shot April a knowing look, "We should talk about this in my office, and someone needs to call Miss Coral down to the office immediately."

-------------------------

10 minutes later…

"M-Mithos…please let me in!"

There was no answer. So Genis continued to wait, hoping that the blonde boy would open up the door on his own will. Yes he had a key--it was his room as well--so it wasn't really a problem getting into the room.

It was just that it might not be the best solution. April--the schools main councilor--had always said that invading a persons' privacy, especially a person who was upset or angry, wouldn't be the correct way to go about getting in. The person had to actually let you in.

Genis sighed softly, "Mithos…"

Then, almost too faint for the boy to hear, there was the sound of muffled crying. That really wasn't a good thing, but it gave Genis some hope to actually be let in.

"Mithos, please open up."

There was a loud choking sob as Mithos obviously tried to say something. Though it only came out mixed up and slightly off from any normal form of speech.

"Hey Genis!"

The silver haired boy jumped at the sound of another voice in the hallway, and quickly turned to face it.

"Lloyd…?" he whispered, but then quickly shook his head.

Lloyd--a seventeen-year-old boy with brown hair and matching eyes, wearing the traditional highschool uniform of red and white--just looked confused.

A slightly older man, around his mid twenties with long flowing red hair and sapphire eyes, walked up behind him and--seeming to understand the young boys meaning--dragged Lloyd away.

And almost right after that, footsteps could be heard coming towards the dorm room door. Genis back up slightly as the door opened, revealing a rather teary-eyed Mithos.

"Oh…" Genis breathed, thankful to see that Mithos seemed otherwise unharmed. He then moved forward, Mithos moving quickly out of the way so he could come in.

Once in the room Mithos quickly locked the door again, exhaling a shaky breath.

Genis turned around immediately to face the blond, a concerned look overtaking his features, "Mithos…are you…?"

"She…she…didn't have to say it…"

"You mean Coral?"

Mithos nodded his head; moving forward a few steps before collapsing on the floor--head bowed.

"Mithos! No…don't--wha…? Is that--" Genis quickly bent down to his friend, grabbing his wrist to inspect it. To which the blond jerked away.

But Genis was sure he had seen it…he was sure of it. He was sure he saw that cut, it was small but it was there, on his wrist.

"Mithos did you…did you cut yourself?" He whispered. Urgency--as well as fear--mixing in with his overall worry for his friend.

Mithos didn't answer; he just drew his legs up under him, pressing his back against the nearest wall, and bowed his head. Soon after he did this, soft muffled sobs could be heard coming from the boys' mouth.

"M-Mithos…? Mithos please…" Genis moved to sit next to the older boy, reaching out to rest his hand on the said boys forearm.

Mithos just shrugged it off, his whimpers getting louder. To which Genis sighed, he really didn't want to…he didn't want to do this, he always knew forcing a person like Mithos to do something was never a good thing, but--

He moved so that he was now sitting on his knees in front of the older blond, placing his hands on both of the boys' arms.

"Mithos."

The boy heard the controlling--and slightly scary--tone of voice Genis used, and looked up hesitantly. His eyes still had remnants of tears in them, and dried ones could be seen on his cheeks. Genis just moved closer--reaching a hesitant hand out to cup one of the blondes' cheeks.

When Mithos didn't respond, Genis trailed his thumb over to the edge of his eye, wiping away the tear that resided there, smiling reassuringly to Mithos, "Are you…are you going to talk to me now?"

Mithos tilted his head to the side--an unusual look present in his eyes, "I…yes…I will. But…"

"But what?"

"Why do you…want to talk to me? Is it because Miss April wanted you to?"

"I haven't seen April since she came over to my house last weekend for dinner." The silver-haired boy stated, "Besides I want to talk to you because we're friends…right?"

"Yes…friends…" Mithos seemed even sadder by this.

"What's wrong? Don't you like being friends with someone?"

The blond boy looked down, as if ashamed of himself, "I--I…you…" he trailed off, glancing up at the younger boy before quickly looking away again--his face turning a light shade of pink as he did so.

This just further confused Genis, "What's wrong Mithos? What did I do?"

"You make me…hurt…"

"What? Ah--I'm so--"

"--not in a bad way!" Mithos quickly cut him off, his eyes now turning to look at him, a small, hesitant, smile spreading across his lips. This, in a way, was one of the most surprising--and near surreal--things that had ever happened to the young boy.

"Mithos? Not hurt…in a bad way? What do you mean?"

Mithos shyly looked away, but then back at him. He then unfolded his legs and stood on his knees so that he was not only closer to the other boy--but taller as well.

"Wha--?"

"I…you make my heart hurt…and I think I…ah…well…" he shook his head, giving up entirely on words. Instead he cupped Genis' face in a similar way that had been done to him, and tilted the said boys face upwards.

Their lips were mere centimeters apart, and Genis seemed frozen--not really sure how to react. All he knew was that he couldn't move.

Soft pressure was suddenly felt on the younger of the two boys' lips. But he still couldn't move.

And each second held in this intimate--and slightly awkward--embrace seemed to last hours. It wasn't until a loud knock on the door--followed by urgent voices--that the two boys seemed to realize the state they were in, and Mithos pulled away.

He got up hurriedly and ran into the bathroom, not even looking his 'friend' in the face.

All the while Genis just stood there, slightly shocked at the encounter. It took him a moment, but he managed to get ahold of his emotions long enough to get up and walk over to the door. He opened it to reveal April and Dr. Bryant

"Ah…hey, c-come in…"

"Genis how is Mithos?" April asked once in the room.

Genis shook his head, pointing to the bathroom door, causing the green haired womans face to pale, "What…?" she then turned to face the door, knocking on it lightly, "Mithos? Mithos are you in there? Please come out."

They heard the water faucet squeak, and soon the sound of water could be heard.

"Mithos?" Genis tried, touching the doorknob gently. In response the water turned off.

"I don't…want to talk…to anyone but…Genis." His words were broken, and he seemed to be on the verge of tears again. Genis just looked back at everyone in the room, an apologetic look on his face.

One that April seemed to understand, "Don't worry, Genis…I understand. I'll just talk to you later."

Genis nodded his head and watched as the two adults walked out of the room.

Soon after Genis placed another soft knock on the oak door, hoping to get Mithos to open it this time. The fact that there was still water running made him think that either Mithos was hiding something from him, or he was planning on taking a shower--even though he wouldn't have anything clean to wear if he did.

Though regardless of which one it was, Mithos opened the door, causing Genis to smile in relief, "Good, now let's get that cut bandaged up just in ca--Mithos?" The said blonde had backed up so that he was right in the middle of the tiled bathroom--with his head bowed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Genis sighed at this, moving forward quickly and grabbing Mithos' hand, "Come on, Mithos, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He coaxed, tugging him gently. Of course, Mithos reacted to this and, once they were out in the actual dorm room, he asked:

"How can you…how can you say I shouldn't be embarrassed?" it was soft and low, but he had said it--and now his emotions reflected that.

"Because you shouldn't be. I'm here for you, Mithos, you know that." Genis said, turning and picking up the first aid kit--which now had a permanent resting spot on the small side table next to the door.

He then turned back around, trying his best to ignore the look Mithos was giving him, before walking over to his bed. He turned and motioned Mithos to come over and, reluctantly, he did.

"Now let me see your wrist."

Mithos showed it to him, without much hesitation this time. This made Genis almost sigh out loud in relief. Sometimes Mithos could be…difficult. But other times he could be, well, willing. Genis opened the first aid kit, pulling out a small bottle of disinfectant as well as some bandages.

"Here, this might sting a little but it'll help keep your…the…cut from getting infected." Mithos just nodded his head, not really reacting much to Genis' words.

But when Genis tipped the liquid onto a small cotton ball and then rubbed it on the wound, he winced and gasped tugging his arm away and scooting farther back on the bed. Genis just sighed at this, shaking his head.

"I told you it was going to sting. Now let me see you wrist again."

Mithos shook his head.

"…I need to bandage it…"

Mithos stopped shaking his head, but he still didn't move.

Genis sighed softly, shaking his head from side to side, "Mithos…just hold out your arm…it'll be over fast. I mean, all I'm doing is wrapping up your wrist…or…or do you want people to see that you—!"

A hand covering his mouth abruptly cut him off.

"Mphos?"

Mithos shook his head, "No I don't want anyone to know but…"

"Ben et me bahdage iht."

Mithos shook his head once more, "They'll ask why. You know that sort of thing…um…draws attention. A-and with the school talent show coming up…I-I…"

"Ben what ahre you gohna do?"

"I-I'll wear long sleeves…I usually do anyway so no one'll notice…"

ihf you say so…but can you let me go?"

Mithos blinked, then smiled, or at least attempted to, and pulled his hand away.

"S-sorry…"

"It's fine." Genis said, attempting to smile as well. He then glanced down at his companions wrist, "But…I still…" he seemed at a loss for words, "I--it's just…how could you…why did you…ah…"

"Why did I what? Cut myself? Because I…I really don't want to talk about it…" Mithos turned away, not wanting to see the sad face Genis made after hearing those words spoken from his own mouth.

"But…"

"I…please just don't ask…" he tugged at the sleeves of his school uniform, hiding the cut somewhat as he moved to get off the bed. But Genis didn't want him to leave, or at least he didn't want him to have the last word.

"Is it…because of your sister? Of what happened to her?"

Mithos froze, eyes widening in fear, "Wh-what…? Where did you…? How do you…?" he turned back around to face Genis, who was looking down at the bedcovers. He didn't answer immediately so Mithos asked again, "How do you, or rather what do you, know about my sisters death?"

"I--I'm so sorry!" Genis clenched his fists, gripping at the comforter, feeling ashamed at this knowledge, "I…overheard…when you first went to see April. I-I was filing some stuff for her and I just, um, I didn't know where something went…so I wanted to ask her." He looked back up at Mithos, who was now on the edge of the bed, "I'm so sorry, I know eavesdropping is bad, and…and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just…I just--"

Suddenly Genis was pulled from his position on the edge of the bed, and into Mithos' arms. A few seconds later he felt the fabric covering his shoulder become wet with tears…tears he hadn't know Mithos was shedding until that very moment.

"Mithos…?"

Almost as soon as he spoke he was shoved away, falling back on the bed, Mithos looming over him with reddened eyes, and yet, despite this saddened look, he seemed serious, "Does anyone else…did you tell anyone? Even Raine? Did you tell Raine?"

Genis shook his head, slightly dazed from being pushed back so quickly, "No…I didn't." He tried to sit up, but Mithos only pushed him down again.

"You…really didn't?"

"I really didn't…I wouldn't do that. You're my friend, Mithos, I wouldn't betray you like that." The smaller boy said--his voice soft and ironically soothing to the distraught blond despite the scared tone hidden in them.

"Y-Yeah…you're right…we're frie--" A sudden revelation seemed to hit the older of the two, causing him to leap off of Genis, and back up. Genis, now having the freedom to sit up decided to do so, sat up, blinking confusedly at his friend's actions.

"Mithos? What's wrong?"

"I…I…I…um…"

"What's wrong…?"

Mithos' hands went up to his lips, a flush tinting his cheeks. That's when Genis got it, "You…you're still embarrassed about that kiss…?"

Mithos flushed even more but didn't say anything. He just looked down.  
"Don't worry about it. I, um, you, uh…it's okay…just, um," he took a deep steadying breath before continuing, "I won't ask why. You can, um, tell me…when you want to…so, um, like I said, don't worry about it."

Mithos nodded his head in response, though he didn't seem to like the request. Not that he was in any way, shape, or form ready to argue. He, by no means, seemed to want to explain his reasons for the sudden bout of affection--a.k.a the kiss.

He took a shaky breath, turning away and walking towards the doorway, "Um, I think I'll go apologize to April now."

Genis quickly got up off the bed, "Okay! Do you want me to come with you or do you want to go by yourself?"

"B-by myself but, um," he glanced back at the silver haired boy, "If you could…um…I might be hungry when I get back…"

Genis smiled brightly, "You might be hungry? Well okay then! What would you like to eat? Anything's okay with me, I can always ask Raine for money, so that's not a problem."

Mithos nodded his head, "O-okay then, um, why don't we…go out to eat? Um, I mean…there's a restaurant that, um, that April's older sister works at right?"

"Ah--so you're in the mood for that Chinese buffet place? That's fine with me! I'll be waiting when you get back."

"O-okay then…I'll try not to be late." With that said Mithos quickly slipped out the door, but not fast enough so that Genis could miss the blush that fluttered across his cheeks once more.

After a few seconds Genis 'got it' again.

"W-wait a s-second…did he just…? Did I just…?" he let out a long sigh, "Seles better not hear about this…she'll think it's a date…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of Part One! As I said in the beginning pairing suggestions are welcome, I don't care who the characters are (even if they're already paired with someone else already)…I really don't so feel free to contribute. Any crossover pairings with other Tales games is allowed as well. Now then, R&R! I love reviews, and of course CC is welcome--but NO flames.


	2. It's a Date

Thanks to the reviews I recieved I am updating! Here's chapter two and Enjoy!

**Don't be Afraid: Chapter Two**

**It's a Date**

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Tales of Games, or any of their wonderful characters. I only own the OC's and the plot that show up/make up this fanfic, so please don't steal them…and don't sue me.

**Authors Note: **Ah yes, I'm updating! And I'm actually glad I didn't wait so long to finish this chapter. Okay then, at the end of the last chapter, Mithos goes to apologize to April, while inconspicuously making Genis agree to go out on a date. How will the 'date' go, and will Genis having anything to remember it by? Also, what's up with the chemistry teacher?

**Warning: **Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, language, suggestive-ness, etc…

---------------------------------------------------------

The room was quiet as Genis lay there, on his, or rather Mithos', bed. He was staring up at the ceiling with a worried look on his face. And why would he be worried?

_"O-okay then, um, why don't we…go out to eat? Um, I mean…there's a restaurant that, um, that April's older sister works at right?"_

_"Ah--so you're in the mood for that Chinese buffet place? That's fine with me! I'll be waiting when you get back."_

_"O-okay then…I'll try not to be late."_

Genis exhaled loudly, "I can't…believe I'm going on a date with my best friend." He hit the back of his head against the mattress a few times before getting up entirely, "I mean, that's what he thinks it is, and that's a definition of date, right?" He walked over to the full length mirror that was glued to the wall diagonal to the bed, staring at himself in it. He fiddled with his hair, almost tempting to pick up Mithos' brush, but deciding against it at the last moment.

"What should I wear?" he asked himself out loud, "I can't wear my school uniform…so…" he turned and walked over to the half-way open door that was located next to Mithos' bed. He quickly yanked the door the rest of the way open and peered inside. He flipped the light switch and peered inside. After looking for a few minutes he pulled out a simple black turtle neck with sleeves that stopped at the elbows.

A few seconds later the top of his uniform was folded neatly on the foot of his bed and he was pressing out the wrinkles of the shirt as he looked at himself in the mirror. He scowled suddenly, "I look like a girl…" he shook his head hurriedly, "But I'm not!" He hurried back over to the closet and pulled at a larger sweater-like shirt. It was light blue, with a cut on the left sleeve, which would've shown his shoulder if he hadn't had on the black shirt. He slipped it on, and then closed the door to the closet.

He walked back over to the mirror, inspecting himself before opening the top draw in the dresser-like side table. He pulled out a pair of simple pair of black shorts. The only difference between them, and the one's he was wearing now, is that they were more comfortable, and they weren't so _short_.

"Seriously though," Genis looked at himself in the mirror once more before slipping off the shorts of his uniform, "You'd think the parents of some of these students would complain. Girls have to wear even shorter skirts, not that they're hiding anything but…"

A suddenly loud crash from outside made him jump. He tugged his pants on, glancing a last time in the mirror before running out into the hallway. The scene there nearly made him want to burst out laughing, even though he knew he'd get in trouble for it.

There, standing outside the faculty room at the end of the hall, was Dist, the not-so-right-in-the-head Chemistry teacher. He was up against the wall, his purple eyes shining in anger, his pale hands clenched into fists. A childish laughter could be heard from inside the faculty room, and a girl with dark brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes walked out. She was wearing a pink frilly top with a short white skirt and high knee socks and blue shoes.

She walked over to Dist and grinned, "You're _sooo_ stupid!"

"I am _not_. You will _pay _for that you little wench!" Dist cried out, waving his arms from side to side frantically.

"Oh yes you are!"

"Oh no I'm not!"

"Oh yes you—AHH!" The girl nearly jumped three feet in the air when a hand landed on her shoulder.

The hand belonged to the well known History teacher, and army leader, Jade Curtiss, "Now, Now Anise," He scolded the girl, "Leave him alone. He can wallow on in his own self-pity without your help."

"I will _NOT_ wallow in my own self-pity! Ooh, Jade! If you keep this up you're going in my revenge notebook along with Peony!"

Jade's eyes, which were a beautiful shade of burnt red, narrowed and he almost too casually pulled a strand of his brownish-golden hair behind his ear, "Oh really now?" He grinned, "But I'm sure you _can't_ do _that_."

Dist backed up even more, "I-I yes I can!"

And then he ran off.

After he disappeared around a corner Anise burst out into a fit of giggles again. Genis could have sworn he recognized her from somewhere. But even if he did, that still wouldn't answer _why_ she was in the boys dorm room hall, and _why_ she was in the teachers lounge with a history teacher.

_'Well the only way I'm going to know is by asking.' _Genis sighed and walked forward, "Hey!"

Anise and Jade turned to face him.

"What just happened?"

Anise giggled a little and shook her head, "Oh, you know Dist he was just bein' an idiot."

Genis' eyes narrowed, "Yes I know Dist, and yes I know that he can be…odd but that's just from rumors, I wanna know what happened. That and why you're here in the first place."

Anise stopped giggling and blushed, "why I'm here?" she looked up at Jade, "I was helping Ja--Mr. Curtiss here with some filing."

"And you do filing in the teachers lounge?"

"Why no, but if Anise would _like_ to help me with filing we can go to the classroom now. No one's in there at the moment since the after-school bell already rang." He placed a hand on the small girls shoulder and led her out down the hallway and around the corner, leaving Genis to wonder just what happened.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they were going to do something illegal, but then again I _don't_ know any better. And I don't know them so," He shook his head, "It's none of my business."

"What's none of your business."

Genis jumped. He turned back around quickly to see Lloyd standing behind him, a confused look on his face.

"Lloyd!"

The confused look was quickly replaced by a look of apology at the sound of Genis' voice, "Ah, I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that."

The younger boy quickly shook his head, "N-No it's fine…"

Lloyd grinned, ruffling Genis' hair, "Okay, that's good. But what're you doing?" He examined Genis' outfit, "Are you going out?"

Genis blushed at this, "Ah, um, w-well yeah I guess you could say I'm going out."

Lloyd cocked his head to the side, "Really? Where are you going?"

Genis looked down at his feet, "Well I'm going to the restaurant that Pronyma owns. Y'know Aprils older sister?"

Lloyd nodded his head, "But that doesn't seem like the kinda place you'd go to alone."

Genis could feel his blush deepening about a shade, "Ah—um, well if you really wanna know then I'm going with Mithos."

Lloyd smiled, "Wow really? How's he been doing? Is everything okay here for him?" He sounded generally concerned at that made Genis happy.

'_See people do like you Mithos. You just don't want to reach out to them…' _

Knowing that Lloyd was expecting an answer he opened his mouth to speak, "Yeah he's doing—"

A loud crash echoed down from the hallway, making both boys flinch.

"OWWWW! Ooh you little--! Anise get back here right this instant! How…how dare you…how dare you!" the very familiar voice of a certain chemistry teacher rang out through the hall.

Both Genis and Lloyd ran to where the hallway turned and peered down the long stretch of hallway that led to the upperclassman's dorm rooms.

And there was Dist, kneeling in front of an open door, with some kind of purple good stuck in his hair. Anise was laughing and running as fast as she could towards the exit doors at the end of the hall.

"I-Is that…Professor…Dist?" Lloyd asked, his brown eyes widening in shock.

Genis nodded his head, "Yeah. For some reason he wanted to talk to Professor Curtiss earlier, but…"

"But he didn't get a chance to because I was filing papers with Anise's help."

Both boys jumped and whirled around.

"Professor Curtiss!"

The honey brunette nodded his head, "Yes it's me. Now I thank both of you for not getting involved in that mess. And I normally don't agree with the tricks Anise plays on my dear friend but," an eerie sort of smile formed on the professors lips, and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, "I have to say that this…heh, I'm afraid sometimes doing odd experiments can produce the strangest of things." He shifted his glasses up and walked forward.

He turned briefly to look back at them, "Now I suggest if you know what's good for you you'll go back to your dorm rooms like good little boys." He turned back to face Dist, who had noticed he was there.

"Jade!" He whined, "Please get this stuff off out of my hair!"

Jade nodded his head, and led him into the dorm room Dist had been trying to go into. They went in and suddenly Anise ran in after them.

"Poor Dist…"

"Yeah, um, I-I think we should go back to our rooms like Professor Curtiss said." Genis turned and started walking down the hallway back to his dorm room.

"But Genis! Hey! Aren't you curious to see what happens?"

Genis turned back to face the brunette, "Quite honestly no. Now I have to get back to my dorm room before Mithos gets back."

Lloyd sighed, "Aww and I really wanted to know what happens."

"But we said we'd go back. Do you _want_ him to get mad at you?"

"N-no, not really." Lloyd sighed, "But that means I have to get back to my study session with Zelo."

Genis blinked, "Zelo?"

Lloyd laughed, "I mean Zelos." At Genis' confused look he explained, "Colette came up with a cute nickname for him, y'know, since he's been giving us nicknames. And it rhymes with Jell-o!"

"I would prefer any nickname besides Brat, y'know."

"At least he doesn't make fun of your gender." Lloyd muttered before shaking his head and running off down the hallway, leaving Genis to stare after him.

"What?" he sighed, "That stupid red-head, I wonder what he meant by that—oh?"

The clock positioned over the door of the teachers workroom chimed gently, though the sound echoed off the walls since it wasn't packed with students, teachers, and the like.

Genis sighed, "Well it is the weekend and usually people like to go home on the weekend." He moved closer to the clock, reading the time, "But it says four forty-five. Almost thirty minutes have gone by since Mithos left. I'm sure he must've run into April in the hallway. So…"

Almost as if on cue the doors at the end of the hall, the doors that led directly to the courtyard, swung open. And there, panting; was Mithos. He smiled hesitantly when he saw Genis staring at him, and took a deep breath.

"Ah—heh, s-sorry for being late…I didn't think it'd take that long to find Miss April. I didn't know she could walk that fast, eh-heh-heh…heh…"

Genis shook his head, walking towards the blond who met him halfway. He held open the door to their shared dorm room and Mithos walked in.

"Don't worry about being late. It's still early anyway. If we leave now I'm sure we'll get a good seat at Pronyma's restaurant."

Mithos nodded his head and then blushed, "Uh, um, yeah you're right but, um…" he looked away, "I think I—should change! Yeah I should change now…" he rushed over to the closet, and searched for his clothes. He pulled whatever garments he was going to wear out and then ran into the bathroom, keeping his eyes locked on something Genis couldn't see.

Once the door to their shared bathroom closed, he sighed, "Well okay…I'll wait for you then."

"Thanks!" came the reply, muffled by the door that separated them.

A few minutes later and Mithos came out. He was wearing a white long sleeved, rather tight fitting, turtleneck and black jean pants. He was fiddling with his hair, which he was trying to put up in a ponytail, but he couldn't seem to do it.

"Genis a little help please?" He asked, turning to face Genis, only to blush when he noticed the boy's periwinkle eyes scanning what he was wearing. He looked up when he felt Mithos staring back at him, and smiled.

"Okay. Do you want your hair up in a ponytail?"

Mithos nodded his head, "Yeah, I can't see what I'm doing…and I'm not getting it straight."

Genis nodded his head and led Mithos over to his bed, sitting him down. Mithos handed him the brush and he began running it through his hair. Once it was smooth enough he gathered the sunlight blonde locks and quickly did it up into a ponytail.

"There ya go. Is that okay?"

Mithos walked over to the full length mirror and looked himself over, a smile tugging at his lips, "Yeah I like it." He turned back to Genis, "now are you ready to go? I heard from April that Pronyma just hired a new waiter and she wants to see how he does."

"He?"

"Yeah, I don't know his name, but she says he reminds her of me. The only difference is his age and what he looks like."

The two made their way out of the dorm room as Genis asked, "And how old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"It's close enough, just a two year age difference."

"Yeah well Pronyma and April have only a year difference between them and it made a difference."

Genis laughed, "Well yeah, I guess that's true. Now let's go, I'm starting to get hungry!"

------------------

(25 minutes later)

The restaurant hustled and bustled as the various waitresses rushed around with trays of food, empty glasses, empty plates, all trying hard not to fall or bump into anything. After all, if a dish broke it was taken from their paycheck.

Both Genis and Mithos knew this, which is why they both flinched when the familiar sound of a dish hitting the floor could be heard.

Of course they were by the kitchen doors, and it was loud so no one else could hear it but them and those in the kitchen. But it didn't matter much.

Both Genis and Mithos were done with their meals. And now they were each finishing off their individual smoothies that they had gotten as drinks, even though they could be better defined as desserts.

The whipped cream in Mithos' drink was now thoroughly mixed with the cookies and crème concoction that he had chosen. And he just kept swirling it around with his straw, an amused look on his face.

Genis, on the other hand, had opted to use his spoon to scoop the whipped mess out of his drink and into the metal container that the leftover drink had been in. Now all that was left was the light pink strawberry mix at the bottom. Unlike Mithos, who seemed content to just play with his drink, he was taking sips from it every now and then.

After a while he noticed Mithos was staring at him and he looked up, smiling even though his straw was still in his mouth. This caused the blonde boy to blush and look out the window.

'_He looks embarrassed…' _

Genis sighed, leaning back in the booth they had decided to sit in, "Man I'm full. How about you Mithos? You haven't really touched your drink?"

Mithos looked back at him, cerulean eyes flashing, "Well it's just a bit much for me…but it looks like you liked yours." He said, eyeing the already half-empty glass in front of Genis.

Genis nodded his head, "Yeah, but your drink, uh, milkshake looks good. Can I try some?"

Mithos flushed at this, "Only if you let me try some of yours."

Genis nodded his head, smiling brightly, "Okay!"

The two switched milkshakes and they still had them like that when their waiter, a sixteen year old with straight raven black locks and beautiful yellow eyes came up to them, "Ah, phew, sorry that took so long. Here's your credit card back." He placed it on the table, the light from the lamp fixture overhead casting a glint of his nametag. If one were to look closely enough, they'd see that the nametag was new, and it read Mitosu in neat black letters.

Mitosu smiled at the two when he noticed that they had switched drinks, "Are you sure you two aren't dating?" his grin widened as both boys flushed, "You look cute together, if you don't mind me saying."

Genis shook his head quickly, "You're entitled to think, and say, whatever you want to. But it still doesn't change the fact that we're just friends." He looked over at Mithos, who merely nodded his head, a sad look crossing over his face briefly before it was replaced by a smile.

"But I'm sure you two had fun. After all, this is no place to come to alone."

They both nodded their heads at this.

Shortly afterwards Mitosu took their empty glasses and the two stood up. Genis quickly placed his credit card, the one he had used to pay for their meal, in his wallet before they walked out of the ever busy restaurant. They waved when they saw Pronyma and she just waved back before rushing off into the back of the restaurant.

They then made their way out the glass doors at the front, entering the slightly humid pre-night air.

Genis let out a long sigh and smiled, "That was…really fun." He turned to look at Mithos, who was looking out at the ocean. They walked over to the railing that surrounded the small deck the restaurant was on, and leaned against it, watching as the waves lapped at the white sand of the beach.

After a while in silence Mithos spoke, "I…really like the ocean here. It's so pretty."

Genis nodded his head, "Yeah. I'm glad Raine decided to accept their offer to let her teach here. Yeah I liked Iselia, but it was too quiet." He smiled, taking in the smell of the ocean and the saltiness of the wind as it rushed past them.

"I-It's getting late though." Mithos murmured, pushing himself away from the railing, "Raine might start worrying about you."

Genis nodded his head, "She might. I mean, I didn't tell her I was going out but," he turned back to look at the ocean, "But I…don't you think we should look for a souvenir?"

"What? But we live here. We don't need one."

Genis looked back at the blonde boy next to him, "Of course we do! I had fun, and I wanna have something that I can remember this by! You know, like a picture reminds you of a certain event."

Mithos blinked, slightly confused, "Well we went to dinner."

"But I've gone to dinner at this place once before, with my sister." Genis scowled, "And I want to remember this because it was with you. This is the first time we went out together with just us, and no Raine or April."

Suddenly a smile spread over Mithos' lips, "I think I might…know of a way you can remember this." He moved in closer to Genis, a light blush on his cheeks.

Genis looked up at him, suddenly feeling his stomach tie into knots, "R-really? How?"

But he had a distinct feeling he knew how.

Mithos smiled, leaning in closer to the boy, "How about this?" he placed each hand on either side of Genis' face, pulling him up slightly before closing the gap between them.

A few seconds later and Mithos pulled away, blushing. He wanted to look anywhere but at Genis. Unfortunately his eyes found the younger boy's own and then he felt like he had frozen in place. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't look away.

Genis just stared at Mithos, a small smile forming on his lips, a tint of red coloring his cheeks, "I-I think I'll remember this now…"

--------------------------------------------------

(10 minutes later w/April)

"A-are you sure?" April asked, moving a strand of green hair behind her ear, her green eyes widening, "As in _really_ sure?"

Dr. Bryant nodded his head, "Yes I'm sure. This boy's record isn't exactly the best. But it says that he's gotten extremely good marks on every single test he's ever taken. They can almost be compared with Genis', though of course this boy knows a bit more about life than hopefully he ever will."

April sighed softly, leaning her head against the cool wood of her desk, "I…see…okay then," she lifted her head back off the desk, straightening herself, "I'll look over his files."

The principal's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

April smiled back at him, "Yes I'm sure. Mithos won't be coming in today to speak with me at five like he usually does." She glanced at the small clock across the room and smiled.

"And may I ask why not? After his bout earlier I heard from Mint that he asked her where you were."

"The librarian? Oh, yes, I was in the library about ten minutes ago. Mithos came looking for me to apologize for not speaking to us earlier. But of course you weren't there, Regal, and he didn't want to bug you."

Regal nodded his head, "I see. But where is he again? He usually doesn't miss his appointments."

Aprils smile grew, "Oh, he's out on a date."

Regal's eyes widened, "A-A date?"

April shook her head, "He didn't call it that, but when he described it, well, he described what a date was."

"With who?"

"Genis."

Regal blinked, shock clearly written on his face, "Does Raine know?"

April shook her head, "No she doesn't, but when she stops by later I'll tell her."

Regal nodded his head, "Okay then. I should be leaving. I have some paper work that needs to be signed, and Yuan is _still_ bugging me about the trip to the art museum."

April laughed, "Just like how Zelos is complaining he should get paid more for tutoring?"

"That's not a set price though. It's only about as much as the person he's tutoring is willing to pay."

"But you know, a teacher's salary isn't high."

"And you think Kratos is paying for Lloyd's tutoring?"

"He is his son after all."

Regal sighed, "I give up. I'll see you tomorrow April." He walked towards the doorway but paused before he stepped through them. He turned back to face the counselor, "but please don't stay up all night reading those files. It would do you some good not to try to do that again. You did it with Mithos…"

April shook her head, "And I'm glad I did. I don't think this boy will be as bad as Mithos."

"He may not show it. You know Mithos didn't show any signs when he first came here. It was only because you knew Raine and Genis that you were able to tell what was really going on with him." Regal snapped before walking through the door.

April just sighed, "If that's truly what you think…but I…" she looked down at the files in her hand, "How much worse could Jay be?"

----------------------------------------------

And there it is, the second chapter of Don't be Afraid! Okay yeah, Mithos and Genis kiss…again. Gah, I felt really giddy when I was writing that scene. But then again, it turned out exactly how I wanted it to, so it's all good. Also, yes, in the next chapter Jay will be appearing. As you could tell from the pairings in the very beginning the ones listed are kind of the main pairings. And since Jay is my other favorite Tales character, you'll see a lot of what happens to him. And of course, R&R! More reviews equal a faster update!


	3. Transfer

**Transfer**

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own in this are the OC's and the Plot. Everything else belongs to either one of the Tales games…or Namco in general so there.

**Authors Note: **No this fanfic is dead. I just haven't been working on it…for a while. But now I decided to work on it since I'm trying to update my ToL fanfics. Now then, in this chapter Jay seems to want to get away from Solon. But what happened? And what will April and Raine say about Genis and Mithos' 'date'?

**Warning: **mild alcohol usage, mild mention of violence, some shonen-ai, and shojo-ai fluff

* * *

I watched silently as the car pulled into the driveway of my mansion. I could almost feel my stomach drop. But it wasn't such a bad feeling. I leaned against the cool window, waiting silently as a familiar face ran up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. 

Then I shot off like a rocket from my place at the window, down the stairs before Solon could even think of coming out of his office. And just like that, the door was open and _he_ was standing there, smiling the same goofy smile he always had on.

"Hiya Jay," he looked past me, "Solon's…not here?"

I shook my head, "No you idiot of course he isn't. Now let's go." I nearly had to shove him outside again as I slammed the door, "Now where are we going?"

He blinked and scowled, "Well we ain't goin' _anywhere_ till you tell me what's goin' on. I've never seen you like this Jay."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, "No you haven't, _Moses_. But I'd prefer to tell you once we get in the car." I looked behind me, I could see the shadow of Solon's figure through the thin red curtains of his office, "preferably before Solon notices I'm leaving."

I dragged Moses to the car, and he hastily took the keys and unlocked the door. He slipped in as I rushed over to the passenger's side. I all but dove in when the door finally unlocked. Then I turned to face Moses, "step on it."

He looked worried for a split second but he backed up out of the driveway and took off, just like I asked him to. With a last glimpse of the house I noticed, to my relief, Solon was just now looking through the window. After that affirmation I slid down in the seat with a loud sigh.

"Glad to be outta there aren't ya?" Moses asked, glancing at me. I just nodded my head. We drove for a while, not really going much of anywhere except away from Solon's--my--house. Then a familiar apartment complex came into view. I looked over at Moses and he smiled back, "Yup we're just goin' to my place. I hope ya weren't expectin' anythin' fancy."

I sighed, "From you? Never." I ignored the glare I received and smiled. This, of course, caught his attention.

"Why're you smilin' Jay?"

I shook my head, "I'm…happy I guess."

We pulled up to one of the parking spaces, and we got out of the car. Suddenly I felt a hand on my head and I looked up. Moses was smiling down at me, "I'm glad you're happy now. But you still gotta explain some things to me."

I nodded my head, "I know. Let's just…get going. I feel like I'm being watched." And in all honesty I _did_ feel like I was being watched. Even though no one was in the parking lot with me except Moses.

And, instead of making a comment on that, Moses just led me inside. We made our way up to the fourth floor, and soon I found myself seated on a relatively new couch in front of a brand new entertainment center.

"You…updated a lot since the last time I've been here." I muttered, looking around the room. The walls had been painted--they weren't beige anymore. Moses just nodded his head, "Yup. Y'see my folks decided to come for an unannounced visit. Thankfully it was right after spring cleanin' and so everythin' was in tip top shape. They were so impressed that they gave me tons of spendin' money."

My eyes narrowed, "Right…well…at least you're up to date, and we know your TV works."

Moses laughed and walked over to me, handing me a diet coke while he had a can of beer in his hand, "Yup it works like a charm. Though I can't let you watch any rated R movies." He grinned and took a sip of his beer.

I just sighed, "You're taking this 'turning seventeen' thing a bit serious don't you think?"

"Well my parents treated me like an adult since I was fifteen--since they let me get this place for near free," he draped an arm over my shoulders, "now down to business. Why'd you ask me to pick you up?"

I was so glad I hadn't taken a sip of my drink yet, I would've spit it out, "Because."

"Because?"

"I needed to get away…from Solon…"

Moses just blinked, "Why?"

I flinched, "You don't have to be so _blunt_ about it."

Moses just shrugged, "Well if I ain't blunt then you'll just keep avoidin' the question. Now spill it."

I smirked, "Spill what?"

Moses almost growled at me--or at least it sounded like a growl, "don't play games with me Jay, you _know_ what I'm talkin' about. Did you and Solon get in a fight? What'd he do? He's never done enough to make you wanna run away before…" he trailed off, looking down at me questioningly.

I shrugged and brought the drink up to my lips, "Not that you know of anyway. But you could say it was more a combination of saying and _doing_."

"okay then," Moses leaned back against the cushions, "what'd he say an' do?"

I sighed, "The alcohol must be getting to your head already."

Moses shook his head, "Nah I'm still sober. Now answer the question Jay. Or else."

I really didn't want to know what 'or else' meant. So I answered, "Well of course we got in an argument. It was…about schools. Since I don't like mine that much, and apparently the courses…Solon doesn't like the courses, so he wants me to transfer. But I want to transfer to a different school. We have enough money to send me to it, but I'd have to live in a dorm room, which I don't mind in the _least_."

I could tell Moses was staring at me now, but I continued, "Then he got angry. He said he never wanted me moving out just to go to another school and then he…" I paused and set down the glass, I quickly rolled up my long sleeved shirt and showed him, "He did that."

Moses' eyes widened, "He had a _knife_ on him? Don't you know that's child ab--?"

I shook my head, "I think I should mention that he had a lot of wine for dinner. He's never cut me before like that."

"So what else has he done?" Moses had completely dropped his accent now, "What else did he _do_ Jay?"

I knew pausing would just make it worse, but I really…really…I shook my head, "nothing else."

"You paused Jay. That's not good." Before I knew it I was cornered on the couch, "Is that why you sometimes don't return my calls? Cuz Solon won't let you? Jay that's not fair!"

I tried to push him off, but of course I couldn't, "Moses you're making too much of a deal about this. I just…I want to stay here for the night at least. And then maybe…tomorrow's Saturday right?"

He nodded his head, "Then I'd…I called the Counselor at the school I want to go to. She said I could come by tomorrow. I-I'd like it if you'd take me."

Moses nodded his head, but didn't move, "Yeah I can take ya. It's no big deal. I'm off tomorrow anyway."

I smiled, "Thank you. But…can you…get off me now?"

He slowly sat up and smiled, "Yeah, sure thing Jay." But instead of moving over on the couch he grabbed my injured arm and kissed the bandages covering the wound Solon gave me, and he continued to kiss until he reached my fingers.

He never did that before.

So I pulled away, "What do you think you're doing?" and I actually really wanted to know.

But he looked hurt—but only for a split second. Then he went back to the smiling self that he was, "Haven't ya ever heard of kissin' a wound and it makes it better?"

I glared at him, "No. And it's not like it'll help. I already cleaned it and disinfected it. It'll heal in no time."

Moses scowled, "Right."

I picked up my drink again and took a sip out of it. I was about to put it back down on the when suddenly the phone rang. I nearly spilt it everywhere.

"Aww crap. Don't tell me…" Moses trailed off and quickly hopped off the couch and walked over to the phone, "Hello?" he asked once he picked it up, "What the crap? What do you want? No, I ain't anywhere I shouldn't be." Then he paused, "Yes…he's here. Why?"

Something told me I should've stopped listening at that point, but I was curious. Who wouldn't be? Normally Moses didn't use that tone of voice unless he was angry. And he looked angry…and tense…

"Ah I see. Well then you can talk to 'im yourself. And _no_ for the last time I didn't do nothin' but pick him up." He turned to face me and threw the phone at me. I caught it, "It's Will. I called him right after you called me to come pick you up. He's worried."

I blinked, "Oh." I put the phone up to my ear, "Hey, Will."

"Are you okay, Jay? I heard from Moses that you called asking him to get you away from Solon."

I let out a sigh, "I'm fine. I'm with Moses in his apartment, like he told you. I don't know why you're so worried though."

"Because I'm your teacher as well as a close friend."

My face paled, "Don't tell me…he _called_ you?"

There was a pause on the other end, "Well _did_ he?"

"Yes." The reply was slow, "He sounded upset. He said something about it being his fault then he hung up. What _happened_ Jay?"

I looked over at Moses, who shrugged, "Sorry I can't say." I mutter, "It's not…something you need to concern yourself over. It was just a fight."

"Over school?"

I nodded my head, "Yes. I've…already signed most of the papers I need to get into the school I want to go to. He doesn't like the choice I made because I need to live in a dorm room."

There was another pause before Will spoke, "I see. So the one in Palmacosta?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah that one."

"Well maybe you do need to get away for a while. When are you going to get your dorm room? And could I come with you? Just as, you know, a guardian of sorts."

I was sure my mouth was hanging open, "Will you've done enough for me already. But…I suppose I _do_ need someone with me. Moses is taking me tomorrow since he's off work," I looked over at Moses, "Will wants to come too."

Moses nodded his head, "That's cool. He can come over here and follow us—he can bring Harriet if he wants."

"Moses says it's fine if you follow us."

Will sighed in relief, "But I'll have to bring Harriet."

I nodded my head, "I know. That's fine too. Now I…have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then just like that I hung up and tossed the phone back at Moses, who caught it. Then I remembered, "Where am I going to sleep?"

* * *

(Back with Raine & April: 7:49 PM) 

"Wait…so you're saying…? There's another student transferring here?" I asked, watching as April paced around the room. She just nodded her head, "And he seems to be a similar case to Mithos?"

Another nod.

"And what do you think I can do about it? I'm just a teacher, April. It's supposed to be _your_ job to do that sort of thing. Besides, what if he has friends already?"

April sighed, "Raine," she looked serious, "I believe he does have friends. But...I'm not sure. Solon is the name of the man who…who _bought_ him. I doubt his friends know much about his home life. We need to be careful about what and what not to mention when he gets here."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "April you're worrying too much about this. Lets wait until he gets here. He said he was coming to get his dorm room tomorrow, correct?"

She nodded her head, "Yes…I-I…that's what he said."

I smiled, "Then I'll be here when he comes. I'll even get Genis and Mithos to come. You know how well Genis can…talk to newcomers."

"But Jay is sixteen. He's older than them both."

I nodded my head, "So? He's smart isn't he? He'll enjoy talking with them."

April hesitated before continuing, "I understand that Raine…"

"But we'll see. I understand. Now if you don't mind me asking…it's late and I'm worried about Genis. I tried calling his dorm number but he didn't answer. Neither did Mithos. Did they go out?"

April smiled, "You could say that. I'm sure they'd be back by now. It's almost eight."

I sighed, "Yes you're right. I'll try calling them again—" right then the door to the room opened and in walked a happy, if not slightly embarrassed, looking Mithos and a smiling Genis.

I got up immediately and rushed over to them, "Where were you two?"

Genis smiled, "don't worry, Raine. We just went out to dinner together."

April walked up beside me, "Oh really? Did you go to my sisters restaurant?" They both nodded their heads and she smiled, "Really? Did you have fun?"

"Ah…yes we did. We met the new waiter there. His name is Mitosu. It kinda reminds me of my name." Mithos said, grinning up at us, "and the food was great!"

I nodded my head, "I suppose it is. But why didn't you tell us—me—that you were going out?"

Genis stepped forward, "Because it was kinda a last minute thing. I'm sorry we worried you." He bowed his head.

All I could do was sigh again, "It's fine, Genis. I'm just glad you're back, and that you had fun." I bent down and kissed Genis on the forehead.

He blushed, "Sis!"

I laughed.

"Why are you in here anyway? It's getting a little late for both of you to still be here." Mithos said, looking at me, then at April.

"Oh, we were talking about the new transfer student." April said, putting on another, less happy, smile, "We think you might want to get to know him."

Genis blinked, "What's he like?"

April shook her head, "He's coming by tomorrow to get his dorm room." She whirled around and walked over to her desk, pulling out his file and opening it. She got something out of it and walked back over to us, "See?" she held up a picture of a rather pale looking boy with black hair and purple eyes, "This is what he looks like?"

Genis' eyes lit up, "Really? He…I'd like to get to know him." He glanced over at Mithos, "Wouldn't you?"

"He looks like he's in pain."

This shocked me. And apparently it shocked April as well, "Really?" She looked at the picture, "Well he isn't smiling…but…"

"It's okay," Mithos tried to smile, "but yeah I'd like to meet him too."

Still, "That's good. But now I think you two should be back in your dorm room."

They both winced, "Yes Raine!"

Then they nearly ran out of the room. And, when the door briefly opened, I saw something else I didn't expect to see.

There was Lloyd, leaning against the front desk laughing with Zelos—his tutor.

Wait…I turned back to look at April, who seemed to see this as well, "Wasn't Zelos supposed to leave two hours ago?"

She nodded her head, "Yes he was…how…odd…" she trailed off and glanced back at the picture, her face saddening.

I hated seeing her sad, so I moved closer and hugged her, "Don't worry, April." I whisper, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Jay might not want to talk about being…bought. In fact he might not even remember it. You said yourself he was only 5 years old when it happened. Most children can't remember anything clearly past their 7th birthday."

April nodded her head, "I-I know. But…Mithos…saw the pain. Is that normal?"

I shook my head, "No it isn't. You _know_ it isn't. And I'm sure Genis saw it too."

April mutely nodded her head before relaxing against me, "I think we should go home now…"

I nodded my head, "Yes, lets."

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter three! Yes there's a bit of fluff between Raine and April. Heh what can I say? I'm used to writing that pairing now. Now as always pairing suggestions are wanted! And so are reviews! So please R&R! 


End file.
